La dame
by shukrat
Summary: Moi Ginny Weasley, jeune fille de cette famille traître à son sang, je vais vous conter ma chute au plus profond des ténèbres. Moi dont l'âme était si pure, je vais vous raconter comment par amour, par passion j'ai cédé ma vie à cet être dont tout le monde redoute la simple évocation : Tom Riddle, Voldemort. Publications irrégulières (Etudes).
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ,alors je vais vous présenter ma première Fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai décidé de l'écrire parce que je trouve que les GW/TJ ne sont pas très courantes, enfin surtout où on garde un Voldemort sombre et puissant, je compte bien essayer d'exploiter ce personnage.

Je me répète mais c'est ma première publication, mon style est donc surement un peu confus, pas très peaufiner, mais j'espère bien m'améliorer pour les futurs chapitres.

Mon couple préféré dans cette saga est Hermione Granger/Severus Snape ( oui je garde les noms anglais pour la plupart), mais pour le moment je n'arrive pas à coucher à l'écrit une fic avec ces deux personnages, et ne voulant pas gâcher cette possibilité de les utiliser par la suite, je préfère commencer par un autre couple, parce que oui Ginny et Tom seront ensemble dans les chapitres à venir. Je vais essayer de ne pas précipiter les choses, mais les idées fusent dans ma petite tête blonde et elles veulent sortir, donc l'histoire ne sera peut être pas comme je l'avais imaginé au début.

Petit avertissement, je n'ai pas de beta, personne pour me relire, donc excuser les éventuelles fautes de lexique ou les confusions. Quand j'aurais fini la fic, je reviendrais certainement sur les premiers chapitres afin de les améliorer, mais je voudrais déjà la finir.

Je mets rating M, il sera justifier par la suite, donc je préviens immédiatement afin d'éviter les malentendus

Bon voilà, pas plus de blabla, bonne lecture à vous !

DSCLAIMER : Les persos,les lieux,la trame principale de l'histoire ne sont bien sur pas à moi, sinon je serais dans mon immense manoir, avec Snape dans mon lit ! Merci J.K.R de m'avoir fait rêver avec cette saga !

L'histoire Maintenant !

M.

* * *

Moi Ginny Weasley, jeune fille de cette famille traître à son sang, je vais vous conter ma chute au plus profond des ténèbres. Moi dont l'âme était si pure, je vais vous raconter comment par amour, par passion j'ai cédé ma vie à cet être dont tout le monde redoute la simple évocation : Tom Riddle, Voldemort. Publications irrégulières (Études).

Ça y est, dans 1 semaines, je vais rentrer à l'école de magie Poudlard, je vais y rejoindre le Grand Harry Potter, son meilleur ami - mon frère – et Hermione Granger, cette dernière, fille de moldus est la meilleure élève de Poudlard, cet été je me suis rapproché d'elle, je m'en suis faite une amie. C'est toujours agréable de parler à une autre fille quand l'on est la cadette de 6 frères.

J'appréhende un peu cette rentrée, j'espère être à la hauteur et rendre fière de moi mes parents, faire briller le nom Weasley, et surtout, me faire remarquer par Harry. Pour lui je ne suis que la sœur de Ron, j'aimerais tant qu'il remarque les regards que je lui lance lorsqu'il est dans la même pièce que moi. Je suis lasse de n'être vu que comme la sœur du meilleur ami du garcon-qui-a-survécu, la plus jeune fille de cette famille traître à son sang, une énième tête rousse de la famille Weasley, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me remarque, s'intéresse à moi. Je reporte tous mes espoirs sur cette rentrée, le début d'une nouvelle vie. Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, la grande école de magie, mon cœur a tout simplement raté un battement et mes yeux se sont emplis de larmes de joie, et aujourd'hui je me retrouve sur le chemin de traverse, l'achat de mes fournitures scolaires me rends euphorique, Harry et Hermione nous accompagne bien sûr, ils sont arrivés au Terrier début août pour passer le reste des vacances d'été avec Ron et les jumeaux. C'est en cette occasion que je me suis rapprochée de Hermione, son intelligence me fascine, je reste ébahis par son adaptation dans le monde sorcier, elle très vite su y trouver sa place et son intelligente lui ont permis de se démarquer à Poudlard, j'espère pouvoir en faire autant.

Nous faisons donc ensemble les différents achats pour la rentrée qui approche, nous entrons donc dans la librairie Fleury & Bott, c'est ici que la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard viennent acheter leurs livres scolaires. Alors que je feuilletais un livre de potions de première année, j'ai entendu mon père et Harry discuter avec un homme dont la voix m'est étrangère, je relève la tête et reconnais Monsieur Malfoy avec un jeune garçon blond, d'à peu près l'âge d'Harry, leur ressemblance est flagrante, il s'agit sans aucun doute de son fils Draco dont mon frère et ses deux amis m'ont parlé maintes fois, il est entre en deuxième année avec eux cette année, c'est une Serpentard, Hermione se plaint souvent de lui. Mon père parle avec Monsieur Malfoy du ministère, il me semble qu'ils y travaillent tous les deux, Monsieur Malfoy s'est surement montré dédaigneux envers le travail de mon père car celui semble énervé. Harry et Draco quant à eux ne se lâchent pas des yeux, ont peu y voir toutes la haines qu'ils se vouent l'un l'autre. Monsier Malfoy s'approchent soudain de moi et des livres que j'ai déjà achetés et prend l'un d'eux.

-« Des livres d'occasions biens sur, Ttttsss Arthur, comme ce doit être dur de ne pas pouvoir subvenir décemment au besoin de vos enfants. Cette jeune fille devra-t-elle aussi porter les anciennes robes de sorcier de ses frères, o aller vous vendre le taudis qui vous sert de maison pour lui permettre de s'acheter des robes de sorcières à sa taille et dont la couleur délavée ne reflète pas la misère de votre famille de traître à son sang ? » Sur ces mots il remet mon livre avec les autres, je remarque alors qu'il y en a ajouté -par mégarde ?-un autre. Monsieur Malfoy et son fils quittent la librairie, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard de mépris à mon père et à mes trois amis.

-« Ahhh ce Malfoy ! Je le déteste, si seulement je pouvais lui mettre une raclée à Poudlard » Harry dont les joues se sont embourbées de sang sous l'effet de la colère qu'il ressent en présence de Draco. Hermione le prend dans ses bras pour le calmer, bien qu'elle n'aime pas plus Malfoy plus que lui. Ron quant à lui essaie de réconforter notre père que les propos de Monsieur Malfoy ont profondément blessé.

Ça y est ! C'est le grand jour ! Je vais enfin partir pour Poudlard, nous sommes à la gare de King Cross, le Poudlard Express nous attend pour le grand voyage vers l'école.

Une fois installé dans notre compartiment, Hermione commencent à faire des pronostics sur les nouveaux professeurs d'autres filles qui entrent comme elle en deuxième année, elles s'interrogent aussi sur l'absence de de Ron et de Harry et bien sûr tente de me rassurer à propos de ma futur affectation dans l'une des 4 maisons de l'école, j'espère bien évidemment me retrouver à Gryffondor avec eux, après tout tous les membres de la famille Weasley qui sont passé par Poudlard ont été répartis dans cette maison, j'ai de grandes chance d'y entrée aussi. Quant à moi je repense sans m'en rendre compte à notre rencontre avec les Malfoy, je n'ai toujours pas pensé à regarder le livre que Monsieur Malfoy a glissé parmi les autres, je m'en occuperais après le banquet et la répartition.

-« GRYFFONDOR »

Mes yeux se rouvrent, le Choixpeau m'a envoyée dans la maison que j'espérais, je cours rejoindre la table des Gryffondor et m'installe aux côtés d'Hermione et de Harry, il me serre dans ses bras, le rouge me monte aux joues jusqu'aux oreilles et Hermione m'adresse un clin d'œil, elle sait ce que je ressent pour son meilleur ami et s'en amuse un peu, après tout je ne suis pas la seule à vouer une admiration sans fin à Harry, le survivant, l'élu !

Une fois le festin terminé, je suis le préfet des Gryffondor qui nous mène jusqu'à notre salle commune et nos dortoirs. Je m'installe sur l'un des lits à baldaquins rouges et or, toujours émerveillé par la décoration du château. Je pense alors à sortir le petit livre noir de Monsieur Malfoy et entreprend d'en parcourir les pages lorsque je m'aperçois avec étonnement qu'elles sont toutes vierges. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy m'a légué un livre à la couverture en cuir noir reluisante et aux pages vierge d'encre, mais bon il pourra peut-être s'avérer utile par la suite, je le range dans ma table de chevet en attendant de lui trouver une quelconque utilisation future. Toujours excitée par cette journée que j'attendais depuis si longtemps je me glisse sous les draps et tente en vain de dormir : demain les premiers cours commenceront !

Je suis en pleurs, épuisée, cette première journée a été un véritable calvaire, les professeurs nous ont déjà affublé d'une tonne de travail pour les jours qui arrivent, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça pour mon premier jour à Poudlard. Et pour rendre les choses encore plus désagréable, aujourd'hui personne, hormis mes frères, Harry et Hermione, ne m'a adressé la parole, je sais que je suis de nature timide et réservée, mais je pensais que mes camarades de classe se montreraient plus amicaux avec moi, mais ma participation active en classe ne m'a valu que des regards noirs de leur part, je me demande comment fait Hermione pour supporter ça tous les jours !

Ce soir, dans notre dortoir les autres filles se sont arrêtées de rire à mon arrivée, puis une fois que je fus installée sur mon lit au fond de la pièce, elles ont repris leur conversation, j'ai tendu l'oreille pour en deviner le sujet et essayer de participer à leur discussion, pour m'intégrer, les futilités que j'ai alors perçu ont vite refréné mes envies et je me suis couché, en espérant que la journée du lendemain serait différente de ce premier jour.

Ouf ! Aujourd'hui j'ai réussis à m'intégrer un peu à mes camarades, il semblerait qu'hier je me sois inquiétée pour rien. Les autres ne sont pas si terribles que ça, cette journée m'aura permis de rencontrer des gens très intéressants et qui ne semble pas s'en tenir à la réputation des familles ni à leur fortune. Mais parler avec Hermione me manque, bien sûr je suis avec elle et les garçons pendant les repas, mais ce n'est pas pareil, je ressens le besoin de me confier, raconter à quelqu'un mes journées sans avoir peur d'être jugées sur mes inquiétudes et émerveillement face à cette nouvelle vie, j'envisage même un instant de me lancer dans l'écriture d'un journal intime, après tout c'est une pratique courante, cela me permettrait de me confier en toute tranquillité… le petit livre noir de Monsieur Malfoy va peut-être s'avérer utile finalement.

C'est décider, ce soir, je commence mon journal, je ne le tiendrais peut-être pas à jour longtemps, mais au mois quand le besoin de se lâcher se fera ressentir, il sera là.

_Cher journal, toi que je tiens entre mes mains, tu vas devenir celui à qui je me confierais celui à qui je dirais tous ce qui m'affecte, je suis sûre de ne pas subir ton jugement._

_Alors je me présente, moi ta propriétaire : Ginevra Weasley, mais je préfère de loin Ginny, je viens d'entrer dans la plus grande école de magie de Brande Bretagne, Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor, j'ai donc 11 ans._

Les quelques mots que j'avais couché sur le papier s'effacèrent soudainement, remplacé par une réponse.

_Bonjour Ginny, je me présente, je suis Tom Riddle, et comme tu l'as dit plus tôt tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de mon jugement, je serais ton ami._

_Fais-moi confiance !_

A la lecture de ces quelques mots, j'ai relevais brusquement la tête et vérifiais que j'étais bien seule dans le dortoir, était-ce une blague? M'étais-je endormie sur mon journal et étais-je en train de rêver ?

_Non Ginny, ne t'affole pas, je suis bien Tom Riddle, ancien élève de Serpentard, ce journal renferme mes souvenirs, j'ai 16 ans, je ne cherche pas à t'effrayer ou à me moque de ta personne, je veux seulement devenir ton ami, je pourrais t'aider et améliorer ta vie à Poudlard, je connais tous les moindres recoins du château et ma maîtrise de la magie pourrait te permettre d'acquérir une certaine aisance en cours._

Toujours choquée j'entrepris de répondre à Tom, mais d'autres filles rentrèrent dans la chambre, j'ai donc refermé mon journal, ne voulant pas quelles le découvrent. De nombreuses questions fusèrent dans ma tête et je me résumais mentalement la situation : Je détenais un journal, d'un ancien élève de Poudlard, Tom Riddle, un Serpentard de 16 ans.

La panique s'empara de moi, étais un artefact de magie noire ? A ma connaissance il était impossible de conserver ses souvenirs dans un livre, et encore moins possible de les transmettre à une autre personne en conversant par écrit avec elle. Cependant la situation était plus que tentante, Tom disait pouvoir m'aider à Poudlard, il devait en effet être un grand sorcier pour avoir réussi à transférer ses souvenirs dans un livre. Je jetais donc un dernier coup d'œil aux filles autour de moi et rouvris le journal.

_Bonjour Tom, j'ai décidé de te faire confiance, j'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un._

Après lui avoir raconté ma journée, une question se présenta à moi, de quelle époque était Tom ?

_J'étais élève à Poudlard il y a 50 ans, aujourd'hui j'ai disparu, mais mon pouvoir était et restera grand, j'aimerais te le transmettre, tu devras pour cela t'en remettre totalement à moi, me faire confiance !_

Mon amitié avec Tom s'était intensifié de jours en jours, il m'écoutait, me réconfortais, ses conseils m'avaient permis d'améliorer mon niveau à l'école, mais surtout il me rassurait, et en ces temps sombres à Poudlard, j'en avais bien besoin, de mystérieux messages apparaissaient sur les murs, des élèves se retrouvaient pétrifier, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'inquiétait énormément, mon frère m'avait interdit de trainer seule dans les couloirs. Mais par-dessus tout j'étais inquiète, j'avais des trous de mémoire, il m'arrivait de me réveiller étendue sur le sol, sans aucun souvenir des heures précédentes, Tom me disait que c'était la fatigue, que je devais être prudente, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'une mauvaise chose m'arrive. J'en étais venu à oublier mes sentiments pour Harry, Tom était si passionnant et lui il s'occupait de moi, il me faisait part de ses connaissances, il me fait me sentir forte, bien qu'exténuée en ce moment, je me sens puissante grâce à lui, je pourrais presque, en le concentrant, sentir ma magie au bout de mes doigts, se lier à la sienne lorsque je touche le papier de mon journal, elle m'enivre, me réchauffe, m'apaise.

Tom avec qui je pouvais discuter pendant des heures, il était un défi pour moi, il était à la fois si proche et en même temps si inaccessible. Je me demandais comment ce garçon de 16 ans pouvait s'intéresser à moi qui n'avait que 11 ans, être mon ami, j'avais l'impression d'être une idiote face à lui, face à son charme, son savoir, sa puissance. Je ne lui refusais rien, je n'y arrivais pas et cela m'effrayais, il avait tellement d'emprise sur moi, s'en était inquiétant, celui que je considérais comme mon ami, me séparait peu à peu de mes autres amis, je me faisais distante avec mes frères, ma famille me semblait étrangère, insipide, je n'étais plus à ma place, ma place était auprès de Tom. C'est suite à cette révélation que j'ai décidé de me séparer de lui, son pouvoir me faisait peur, j'ai jeté le journal dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étages. Alors que je commençais à ma détacher de l'emprise Tom, que j'étais soudainement soulagé de ma fatigue et de mes absences son souvenir restait présent en moi, il m'appelait, je sentais qu'il avait besoin de moi et moi de lui, quelle sotte j'avais été de me séparer du journal. Il avait réussis à me faire me sentir vivante, avec lui je m'étais sentie complète ! Il fallait que je le récupère, que Tom me revienne, que je le retrouve, physiquement j'étais en meilleure forme, mais mon âme était comme déchirée.

Cela faisait une semaine que je m'étais débarrassé du journal de Tom, autant de jours que je le regrettais, que je le cherchais, et je l'ai vu, le journal de Tom, dans les mains d'Harry, Mimi Geignarde le lui avait donné, j'étais folle d'inquiétude, et si Harry découvrait tout ? Et s'il détruisait le journal ?

Le soir même, alors que Harry était à son entrainement de Quidditch, je me suis rendu dans sa chambre, prise d'une frénétique détresse, je recherchais le livre, où l'avait-il mis ? Je déballais les affaires d'Harry, je retournais son lit, je vidais ses tiroirs et là ! Je le vis, Tom, enfin son journal ! Dans mes mains ! Je l'avais retrouvé, je soupirais, rassurée !

_Ginny ? Pourquoi m'avais tu rejeté ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je t'ai apporté le pouvoir, la connaissance, je t'ai écouté, conseillé, pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?_

Après m'être excusé je lui expliquais que sa proximité avait fini par me mettre mal à l'aise, mais que son absence était encore plus dérangeante, que j'en avais souffert.

_Jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal Ginny, je te protégerais, c'est une promesse éternelle que je te fais…_

Où étais-je ? Je sentais un sol froid contre mon dos, j'étais trempé, j'essayais de me souvenir où je pouvais me trouver…

La seule chose dont je me souvenais c'était de lui, Tom, je l'avais enfin vu ! Mais comment ?

-"Ginny, je vais enfin avoir la force de revenir, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, as-tu confiance en moi ? te souviens-tu de ma promesse ?"

Je ferais tout pour toi Tom ! Je te donnerais ma force pour te faire revenir."

C'était donc ça dont il avait besoin ? Mon énergie ?

-« Ginny ? Tu m'entends ? »

-« Huum » répondis-je, mais à qui, je tendais de me relever sur mes bras, voir qui s'adressait à moi, cette voix était envoutante, chaude, elle me faisait penser à Tom, c'est comme ça que j'avais perçue sa voix lorsqu'il m'avait fait partager ses souvenirs, je l'avais vu lorsqu'il était élèves à Poudlard. Je réussis à soulever une paupière et je le reconnus immédiatement ! Tom ! Il était là , accroupis près moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mes joues, il était réel. J'essayais de me lever, le toucher, le sentir, enfin il était là. Mais j'étais si faible, le moindre de mes mouvements révélait une douleurs dans l'ensemble de mes membres.

-« Reste allongé, ça ne sera plus long Ginny »

L'évocation pour la deuxième fois de mon nom dans sa bouche me fis sourire, ça voix était si douce, mon nom semblait glisser entre ses lèvres.

-« Je suis désolée d'avoir dû t'affaiblir pour revenir, mais c'est bien ce que tu voulais, que je revienne ? Lorsque tout sera fini, que j'aurais retrouvé l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs, je pourrais t'aider, mais je suis encore trop faible pour le moment, je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait autant de temps pour que ma puissance me revienne »

A ces mots je sentis mes dernières force s'évaporer et je sombrais dans le noir, je ne sentais plus rien

J'ouvris les yeux pour la deuxième fois, impatiente de revoir Tom, mais la surprise fut complète lorsque celui que j'aperçus se révéla être Harry, que faisait-il ici ? Où étais Tom ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

Je réussis à me relever un peu, d'un rapide coup d'œil j'examinais la salle où je me trouvais, on aurait dit un souterrain, orné d'immenses sculptures de serpent… la chambre des secrets, c'était don vrai ? Tout le monde en parlait ces derniers mois à Poudlard, surtout Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cette chambre bâtie par Salazar Serpentard, elle était ouverte ? Affolée je regardais Harry en tentant de comprendre.

-« Tout va bien Ginny, tout est fini, j'ai tué Voldemort, j'ai détruit le journal,tout est fini Ginny »

Voldemort ? Le journal ? Semblant entendre ma question Harry me répondit :

-«Ce journal était celui de Tom Riddle, Voldemort, il y avait gardé ses souvenirs de lui à Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait 16 ans »

Écoutant à peine ses explication je saisit rapidement là où il voulait en venir, Tom, enfin Voldemort m'avait utilisé pour ouvrir la chambre des secrets, et revenir. Il avait tenté de me tuer pour revenir. Non Tom ne m'aurais jamais blessé, il me l'a promis, il avait dit que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé ses forces il m'aiderait, qu'il serait à mes coté, à jamais avec moi.

Il avait disparu, Tom n'était plus là, je me retrouvais seule, je me sentais comme morte moi aussi, comme si il me manquait quelque chose, comme si une partie de moi avait été emporté avec lui, mes yeux s'embrunirent, je sombrais à nouveau dans le néant, mais cette fois je voulais y rester, retrouver Tom.

* * *

J'espère que ce début maladroit vous a plus et convaincu de lire la suite, qui devrait arriver demain ou dans la semaine prochaine.

Bien sur toute remarque (constructive bien sûr) méliorative ou péjorative est la bienvenue pour la débutante que je suis. Laisser des Reviews ou envoyez moi un message privé ( en allant sur mon profil) j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir.

Je vous retrouve très prochainement pour la suite, je vais essayer de ne pas me décourager et de la continuer, mais bon je débute, je suis une peu hésitante ! Encouragez moi si le cœur vous en dit ! Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Aussi ! Je rappelle que je n'ai pas de béta, donc si une âme charitable est intéressée, me contacter...

Bien à vous.

M.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

D'ici le week end prochain je devrais avoir publier le troisième chapitre, mais j'ai quelques examens en ce moment, je vais essayer de garder un peu de temps pour écrire.

DISCLAIMER: Toujours rien à moi, tout à JKR !

Les choses commencent à s'installer, Ginny grandit. J'ai un peu fait l'impasse sur les évènements qui concernent surtout le trio, vous les connaissez. J'essaie de respecter l'histoire de JKR, mais je l'arrange à ma façon :)

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Une fois réveillé à l'infirmerie, la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de me demander comment allait réagir mes parents en apprenant que c'était moi qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets et libéré le basilic sur les élèves, dont Hermione. Evidemment cela avait été involontaire, j'avais juste obéit à Tom, je ne voulais pas le décevoir et je n'étais pas consciente lorsque je m'exécutais. Malgré tout ça je ne réussissais pas à en vouloir à Tom.

Ma mère pénétra dans l'infirmerie en hurlant et en pleurant

-« Ginny ! Ma chérie ! Par Merlin tu es réveillé, ne refais jamais ça ! J'en mourrais d'inquiétude. »

Me voyant baisser la tête ma mère me pris dans ses bras et me cajola.

-« Ma chérie, on ne t'en veut pas, on sait que tu ne voulais pas, Tu-sais-qui t'as manipulé, son journal t'as ensorcelé, personne ne t'en veux ma chéri, nous sommes là pour toi, nous t'aiderons à surmonter ça, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais pour le moment tu dois reprendre des forces, tu vas manger un peu et te remettre au lit.»

Les vacances d'été qui suivirent furent insupportable, ma famille et mes amis ne semblait pas comprendre que Tom avait compté pour moi, et que n'arrêterais pas de penser à lui pour eux j'avais été manipulée par le journal, aucun sentiments n'avaient étés réels. Ils ne me laissaient jamais seule. D'après eux il n'y avait aucune raison à mon mal être mais par précaution il refusait de me laisser un moment de répit. Peu à peu ma joie de vivre s'évapora, je ne parlais plus avec Hermione, ne riais plus aux farces de mes frères, Harry me laissait totalement indifférente, et plus que tout je lui en voulais de m'avoir pris Tom. Mais par-dessus tout je ils me faisaient me sentir faible et vulnérable, je me refusais de le devenir alors le soir, seule dans ma chambre et alors qu'ils me croyaient endormie, je me glissais par la fenêtre et sortais m'entrainer, je voulais devenir forte. Tom m'avait enseigné une magie qui n'était pas instruite à Poudlard : des sorts de défense, d'attaque et de désillusion, mais d'un niveau qui me restait accessible, je m'y entrainais jusqu'à l'épuisement, parfois jusqu'au premier rayon du soleil, puis retournais dans ma chambre exténuée. Les rares heures de sommeil que je m'accordais avait creusées des sillons sous mes yeux, mon teint était terne et mes yeux verts, ces yeux que Tom aimait tant, avaient perdu leur éclats. Mais grâce à un sortilège qui me permettais de dissimuler les effets de mon acharnement je réussis à tromper mon entourage, ils me croyaient tous souriante alors qu'au fond de moi je n'attendais que la nuit. Une fois que j'eus atteint une maîtrise satisfaisante à mon sens, je me mis à l'exercice physique, mon corps devait être capable de suivre mon esprit, de supporter la nouvelle puissance de ma magie, j'utilisais des hologrammes afin de simuler des combats à mains nues où à l'arme blanche. Tom m'avait appris de nombreux sorts utiles, me permettant de crée des êtres transparents qui se mouvaient et m'attaquaient librement, testaient mes réflexes, mais ne me blessant que légèrement lorsque je recevais leurs coups. Améliorant mon endurance, ma souplesse et ma force physique, je décidais de m'attaquer à la dernière étape de ma transformation : le control de mes émotions. Ce fût la période la plus ardues des vacances, je devais me créer un masque d'impassibilité, conserver une expression neutre sur mon visage en toute circonstance. Ma famille ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce que je m'infligeais, me voyant sourire il pensait que mon malaise s'était évanoui avec le temps, que je ne me sentais plus coupable des attaques du basilic que j'avais produites involontairement.

Vint la rentrée, j'entrais en deuxième année, poursuivant comme tous les autres élèves mes études, mais je continuais aussi à m'entrainer, je devenais de plus en plus fortes, le sortilège de désillusion me permettais de pénétrer dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de l'école, me plongeant dans les recueils de magie blanche, puis de magie noire, toujours à la recherche de nouvelles connaissances, de puissance Tom semblait m'avoir transmis sa soif de pouvoir. Mais je restais faible, au sens où je ne parvenais toujours pas à contrôler mon esprit, mes émotions me submergeaient à la moindre occasion. Durant cette deuxième année, je n'eus aucun mal à dissimuler mes activités extra scolaires à mon frère et ses amis, ils ne semblaient être préoccupés que par cette histoire d'évasion, Sirius Black. Le professeur Lupin et le reste du corps enseignant veillait sur eux, il m'étais donc aisée de rester discrète. Tout semblait se dérouler sans encombre, mon apprentissage de la magie restait sous contrôle car je ne pouvais pas m'entrainer à la pratique, les sortilèges étaient complexes et je ne pouvais pas les maitriser seules, je ne parvenais à apprendre que la partie théorique des choses, préférant ainsi éviter tout accident. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un par la suite, d'expérimentée, pour m'enseigner le côté pratique. Néanmoins je m'exerçais à la magie sans baguette et aux informulés, cela pouvait toujours s'avérer utiles, après plusieurs mois de persévérance j'y parviens enfin, je réussissais à me concentrer suffisamment et à exécuter autant de sorts avec baguette que sans, et surtout en restant muette, mais il faudrait que je reste prudente, je devais garder secrète cette aptitude à la magie, il est peu courant qu'une élève de mon âge y parvienne, on me poserait trop de question. La fin de l'année fût plus mouvementée pour Harry, il avait sauvé Sirius Black, qui s'était finalement révélé sans mauvaise intention à son égard, et qui plus est, être son Parrain.

Les vacances arrivèrent, cette année je m'accorderais un peu de repos durant celle-ci, je retournerais auprès de mes amis, jugeant mes connaissances suffisantes pour le moment, devenir trop puissante risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur moi et mes nouvelles capacités, plus j'étais discrète mieux c'était.

~~HISTOIRE MAINTENANT AU PRESENT (pour mieux vous ancrer dans l'intrigue, qui commence doucement à se créer)

Rentrée en troisième année, ces mots me laissient envisager un espoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pendant les vacances j'avais senti que quelque chose avait changé, qu'une petite part de moi était revenu, je m'étais d'abord dit que c'était la promiscuité de mes amis, nos retrouvailles, qui m'avait réjouis. Cependant plus les jours passaient, plus je me rendais compte que je m'étais trompé, ce n'était pas dû à mon comportement que les choses avaient changé. Le mystère était complet.

Le tournoi des trois sorciers, c'était cette année, nous allions accueillir deux autres écoles, celle de Beauxbâtons et celle de Durmstrang. Le directeur de cette dernière semble préoccupé, le professeur Snape aussi, comme attendant quelque chose, impatient de l'arrivée d'un évènement, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lier les deux hommes ?

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal me plaisent beaucoup, le professeur Maugrey a une approche de l'enseignement particulière : beaucoup de pratique, c'est un ancien auror, il sait de quoi il parle, il sait à quoi il faut nous préparer. Il est très proche d'Harry, mais il semble lui vouloir quelque chose, Harry ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, pas plus que Dumbledor, je dois surement me faire des idées. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ce nouveau professeur c'est qu'il prépare bien Harry pour les différentes taches du tournoi. Nous en profitons aussi, Harry nous fait part de ses nouvelles connaissances.

Grande nouvelle ! Excellente nouvelle pour moi d'ailleurs : le professeur Alastor Moody a décidé de réinstaurer les duels et tous les élèves volontaires peuvent y participer, je vais enfin pouvoir m'entrainer à la pratique.

Il y a des volontaires de toutes les maisons, mais je suis la plus jeune à y participer, les autres se jugeant trop jeunes pour défier les élèves de quatrième année et plus. Moi je me réjouis d'avance de pouvoir faire mes preuves, bien sur mes frères me couvent et essayent de me faire changer d'avis, ils ne savent pas de quoi je suis capable, ils me voient comme une petite fille ordinaire de 13 ans dont la place n'est pas à un entrainement aux duels. Mais je ne suis plus une petite fille, grâce à Tom j'ai acquis une certaine faim de puissance qui m'a permis de développer mes forces, dont personne ne semble se douter, à mon plus grand bonheur, je vais leur réserver une petite surprise.

J'espère juste que je saurais mettre mes nouvelles facultés en œuvre, que je réussirais à contrôler mes émotions pour ne pas flancher face à mes adversaires, qui cette fois seront bien réels.

Je vais devoir continuer à m'entrainer avec encore plus d'ardeur, enfin pour le moment je vais me concentrer sur ma force physique, ma magie se développera lors de la pratique aux duels, mon corps doit être en forme et ne pas être un obstacle pour moi, je suis plus jeune que les autres, je dois pouvoir supporter ces épreuves. Mais ce dont ils ne se doutent pas, c'est du développement de mon physique, les robes de sorciers me permettent de cacher ma nouvelle silhouette, plus musclée, toujours enfantine, je n'ai que 13 ans après tout, mais je suis bien plus musclé que n'importe quelle autre fille de cet âge.

Je m'échappe du château tous les soirs afin d'augmenter mon endurance, je dois améliorer mon souffle, être capable de fournir de gros efforts sans en ressentir la fatigue.

Aujourd'hui c'est le premier cours de duel, nous sommes samedis, afin de ne pas perturber les autres cours qui eux sont obligatoires, je suis prête. Le professeur Moody prend la parole pour nous expliquer le déroulement de l'entrainemet :

-« Cher élèves, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé avec l'aide des professeur Snape et Karkarooff de vous entrainer aux duels, vous êtes tous volontaires, si ces cours ne vous conviennent pas vous êtes libre de partir, nous ne voulons que des personnes intéressées par ce cours, nous ne nous embarrasserons pas des perturbateurs. Ce cours sera éprouvant, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, vous aller devoir attaquer et vous défendre de vos camarades, vos adversaires vous seront attribués par tirage au sort, vous êtes donc susceptible de devoir vous battre contre vos camarades de maison, des gens de votre famille, ou vos amis les plus proches. Si cela vous pose un problème, vous pouvez partir tout de suite ! Pour compliquer les choses et vous forcer à donner le meilleur de vous-même, les années seront mélangées, vos adversaires peuvent donc être bien plus expérimentés que vous, à vous de faire preuve d'imagination et de ruse pour les battre ! Bien, mettez-vous en rangs, nous allons procéder au tirage au sort»

Oula la chose se corse un peu, j'espère que mes émotions ne me trahiront pas si jamais je me retrouve face à un de mes amis, cette épreuve ne peut m'être que bénéfique, je vais pouvoir me tester et juger mon niveau par rapport aux plus âgés. Je jette alors un œil pour la première fois depuis le début du cours afin de voir quels sont les élèves présents : bon pas de surprise, je suis la plus jeune, en quatrième année j'aperçois bien sur Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neuville, je me demande bien ce que ce dernier fait encore ici, l'arrivée du professeur Snape aurait dû le faire partir. Je reconnais aussi Draco Malfoy et d'autres Serpentards : Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Nott et Blaise, les autres je ne les connais pas. Il y a très peu de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, je ne reconnais que Luna Lovegood et Justin Finch-Fletchey. Dans les années supérieures les seuls que je puisse reconnaitre sont Diggory, Chô Chang et mes frères bien sûr. Il n'y à pas d'élèves des autres écoles que nous accueillons cette années, mais nous somme en tout une petite trentaine de volontaires. Les combats promettent d'être intéressants, tous ces élèves sont compétents dans la plupart des matières.

Je réalise que mon tour de piocher le nom de mon adversaire est arrivé, impatiente je plonge ma main dans le petit sac de cuir qui contient les noms des participants, je déplie rapidement le papier : Blaise Zabini, un des amis Serentard de Malfoy, je sais qu'il est très fort en défense contre les forces du mal pour avoir entendu Ron en parler, je vais pouvoir montrer de quoi je suis capable.

Blaise s'approche de moi :

-« Alors la belette, on a peur ? Ne t'inquiète pas le duel ne durera pas longtemps, je vais te montrer de quoi son capable les vrais sangs pur de Serpentard » il m'adresse un sourire moqueur et retourne auprès de ses amis en ricanant, je souris aussi, si seulement il savait de quoi je suis capable, peut être pas assez pour le battre, je manque de pratique, mais je saurais me défendre, je me suis préparée, je me sens forte et prête à le montrer.

Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent vers moi, Hermione sera contre Diggory, Ron contre Justin et Harry, comme toujours, contre Malfoy, comme si le destin voulait que ces deux-là s'affronte à la moindre occasion.

Mon tour ne va plus tarder à arriver, Hermione s'est avouée vaincu par Diggory, ses connaissances purement théoriques ne lui ont pas permises de le battre même si elle s'est bien défendu, Diggory suit une enseignement spécial en ce moment en vue des taches du tournois, le duels aura tout de même duré plusieurs longues minutes, Ron a battu Justin qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise sur l'estrade des duels, je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra la prochaine fois, Harry quant à lui s'est retrouvé en match nul contre Draco, après avoir lutté l'un contre l'autre pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils se sont lancés un sort en même temps et ont tous deux été éjectés de la zone de duels dace à la force de la collision de leurs sorts respectifs.

Ca y est c'est à moi, je me dégage des autres élèves et gravit fièrement et la tête haute les quelques marches qui mènent à l'estrade de bois, Blaise rigole une dernière fois avec ses amis et me rejoins, il est sûr de la tournure du combat. Nous nous rapprochons, présentons nos baguette comme le veut la tradition, je le salue en première étant plus jeune, il en fait de même, les professeurs nous rappelle que nous ne devons pas nous blesser, et que le duels se finit lorsque l'un des participant ne peut plus lancer de sorts.

Après nous être positionnées chacun à notre place le duels commence, je décide de commencer, pour déstabilise Blaise, il ne s'attendra certainement pas à ce que j'ouvre les hostilités.

-« Expelliarmus », comme je m'y attendais Blaise esquive le sort, je ne veux pas lui montrer tout de suite de quoi je suis capable, je préfère qu'il se sente sûr de lui et le surprendre avec des sorts plus puissants par la suite.

-« Stupéfix » je lance vite un Portego pour contrer l'attaque de mon adversaire et régit rapidement

-« Wingardimleviosa » je chercher à déstabiliser Blaise en lui jetant les sorts les plus simple que je connaisse.

Le duel continu comme ça pendant encore 2-3 minutes, à cours de sortilège de bas niveau, mais je vois que Blaise est énervé à me voir dévier tous ses sorts.

Lassé de la tournure du combat il entreprend de se rapprocher et de me lancer plusieurs Expelliarmus à la suite, confiante je ne bouge pas et les renvoie tous, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil que les professeurs ont reporté toutes leurs attentions vers moi, surpris par mes capacités à résister à mon adversaire quand d'un coup Blaise hurle

-« Confundo » son sort m'atteint, je commence à vaciller et Blaise continue avec un silencio, et un expelliarmus, il me rends muette et me désarme. Un sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres, il croit qu'il m'a battu. L'effet du sortilège de confusion se dissipe, je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser mes capacités que je gardais secrète, je relève la tête, le fixe dans les yeux, et lui jette un sortilège sans ma baguette et informulé et sans bouger les lèvres

-« _Silencio_ », Blaise bouge les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sort, il me jette un regard interloqué, les professeurs ouvrent la bouche ébahît, ils sont compris que je maîtrisais l'art des informulés et des sortilèges sans baguette. Je continue doucement « expelliarmus » et envoi Zabini à l'extrémité de l'estrade, mes yeux s'assombrissent, mes pupilles se rétrécissent et iris deviennent noir, je sens ma magie s'échapper de mes doigts. Je ressens l'envie de le blesser, je ne contrôle pas assez bien mes émotions, ma magie prend le dessus, je lève la main et lui lance un sortilège de découpe

-« _Diffindo_ » Zabini se tord de douleur et les professeurs accourent vers lui et ce n'est que lorsque je sens le regard stupéfié du professeur Snape que je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire, j'ai attaqué un de mes camarades avec l'intention de le blesser, même Blaise n'avait pas essayé de me faire mal durant le combat.

Le porfesseur Snape m'attrape par le bras, me fait dévaler les marches de l'estrade et m'emmène avec lui vers ses cachots, une fois dans sa salle de classe il m'assoit de force sur l'un des chaises et se poste en face de moi, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les miens, je sens qu'il rentre dans ma tête, je ne comprends pas comment il peut faire ça, après quelques minutes durant lesquels les évènements de ces derniers mois se sont repassés dans ma tête, je le sens en sortir.

-« Miss Weasley, vous allez devoir m'expliquer ce qu'il vous a pris de vous attaquer aussi violement à une élève de ma maison et surtout comme une sorcière de deuxième année maitrise l'art de la magie sans baguette et des informulés, je constate par contre avec soulagemment que vous être un piètre occlumens, à croire que vos recherches dans la réserve ne vous ont pas renseignées sur la legilimancie. Alors soyez convaincante, je pourrais vous faire renvoyer pour vos actions à l'encontre de Monsieur Zabini. »

-« Je …je ne sais pas Professeur, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions, j'avais envie de lui montrer que je n'étais pas la petite fille faible qu'il croyait et dot il se moquait. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, au moment de lui envoyer de sortilège de découpe j'ai senti que ma magie me possédait, je n'arrivais pas à la contenir, elle voulait sortir, lui faire mal… je ne comprends pas Professeurs, ces heures d'entrainements et de recherches n'était pas dans le but de blesser mes camarades, je voulais juste être capables de me défendre, d'être forte. »

-« Vous rendez-vous compte que votre soif de puissance vous à pousser à blesser un élèves ? Vous en rendez-vous vraiment compte ? N'êtes-vous pas un peu fière de vous ? J'ai vu votre regard une fois que votre sort a touché Monsieur Zabini, vous vous sentiez forte, et vous en étiez fière ! Votre magie vous a peut-être échappée, mais inconsciemment vous vouliez le blesser, votre acharnements pour devenir plus puissante, vos entrainements comme vous dites, vous ne réussissez pas en en maintenir les effets, vous êtes faibles émotionnellement Miss Weasley »

-« Je ne suis pas faible » je bondis de ma chaise, la main gauche en avant, de nouveau je sentis mes yeux changer, je fus prise de panique et rabaissa mon bras, ma respiration était saccadé, cet effort de maîtrise, bien que nécessaire face au Professeur Snape, me coutais beaucoup.

-« Vous voyez, la moindre remarque vous mets hors de vous, j'ai vu dans vos souvenirs que vous vous étiez adonnée à la magie noire, cet art, lorsque l'on ne maîtrise pas ses émotions, peut se retourner contre vous et vous contrôler. Vous ne devrez plus tenter quoi que ce soit d'aussi fort tant que vous ne contrôlerez pas vos émotions Miss Wesaley. Toute fois je ne comprends pas votre besoin de vous sentir forte, vous venez d'une famille aimante, vous avez des amis qui veillent sur vous, alors dites-moi Miss Weasley, pourquoi chercher vous à acquérir une telle puissante, pourquoi vous tourner vers la pratique de la magie noire ? »

A la fin de sa question la porte de la salle de classe claqua contre le mur, le professeur Moody fit une entrée fracassante :

-« Severus, je voudrais parler seule avec le jeune Weasley, je pense, en tant qu'ancien auror, je suis à même de m'occuper de son cas, je connais très bien sa famille, je saurais la raisonner. Nous allons discuter tous les deux et je reviendrais vous voir une fois notre conversation finie, nous irons ensemble voir Dumbledor pour décider de son cas »

Le professeur Snape lança un de ses regards méprisant à l'ancien auror et le dépassa, se dirigeant vers la sortie en grognant, mais il ne voulait pas s'opposer à Fol-œil, le directeur ne le lui pardonnerais pas, et Dumbledor était la seule personne qu'il respectait.

Le professeur Moody s'approcha de moi, il tourna plusieurs fois autour de ma chaise, me scrutant comme s'il voulait m'analyser, il se stoppa face à moi :

-« Ginny, connaissant bien ton père je vais être direct avec toi et t'éviter un long interrogatoire, j'attends par contre de toi que tu sois sincère dans tes réponses. »

-« Oui professeur » je me sentais intimité face à cette homme, mais en même temps rassuré, je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais je sentais qu'il en savait plus que Snape sur moi, alors qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la Legilimancie.

-« Tu te prépares pour son retour c'est ça ? »

-« Son retour ? Mais de qui parlez-vous professeur ? Qui va revenir ? » J'avais peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ta première années, nous le savons tous, nous savons que tu l'attends, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais il revient, Snape le sait, Karkaroof aussi, mais méfies-toi de lui, il n'est pas clair, ne fais confiance qu'a Snape et à moi, nous voulons les mêmes choses que toi. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus et j'attendrais de toi une grande discrétion sur ce que je viens de te dire, Snape ne sera pas aussi indulgent avec toi que je le suis en ce moment si tu recommences, tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer, reste discrète ! Les autres ne doivent pas savoir de quoi tu es réellement capable, Snape et moi dirions au directeur que tu n'as pas agi volontairement, que c'est la première fois que tu arrives à lancer des sorts de cette façon. Pas la peine de me le cacher, je t'ai surveillée toute l'année, je sais ce que tu peux faire, et ta prestation au duels n'est rien par rapport au pouvoir qu'il transmit et que tu as développé depuis ta première année, tu as 13 ans Ginny, tu n'es pas encore prête, mais je vais t'aider le Professeur Snape a dû te dire que ce qui te fait défaut ce sont tes émotions. Nous allons t'aider à y remédier, mais tant que nous ne t'y autorisons pas, tu ne devras pas essayer de nouveau d'utiliser tes… disons « capacités particulière »… Quand le moment sera venu tu le sauras. Maintenant retourne dans ton dortoir et tiens-toi à ce que je t'ai dit : c'était un accidents, tes camarades ne doivent pas savoir ! Nous allons nous arranger avec Dumbledor » Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, c'est comme un tict chez lui... étrange.

Interloquée par ses propos j'obéis et remontais dans ma salle commune retrouver mes amis, je leur expliquais que je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pendant le duels, Harry leur expliqua qu'a lui aussi ça lui était arrivé enfant, il avait fait disparaitre une vitre dans un zoo sous l'effet de la colère. Heureuse de constater que personne ne me tiendrais rigueur de mes actes face à Blaise, je restais tout de même inquiète à propos de Dumbledor. Ereintée par cette journée je me glissais dans mes draps, seule dans le dortoir je m'accordais un instant de réflexion : Snape, Fol-œil et Karkaroof, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lier ces 3 professeurs ? Fol-œil était un ancien auror, les deux autres des professeurs. Un détail me revint en tête, ils attendaient sons retour eux aussi, parlaient ils de Tom, enfin de Voldemort ? Non ce n'était pas possible un ancien auror et un enseignant de Poudlard en qui Dumbledor avait confiance ne pouvait pas être des mangemorts… et comment pouvaient-ils savoir que Tom m'avait transmis une partie de sa puissance ? Que je l'attendais ? Que j'avais été lié à lui ? Tout le monde croyait que j'avais été simplement posséder par son journal, pas que j'avais porté des sentiments à l'égard de Tom ! Tout ça ne me rassurait pas.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 2, j'espère que les chapitres ne sont pas trop long et que je ne me mélange pas trop les baguettes dans mon récit, je ne veux pas aller trop vite.

Si vous aimez laisser une review, si vous n'aimez pas vous pouvez aussi en laisser, que je sache au moins ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte à toute remarque, si vous pouvez m'aider à m'améliorer je suis preneuse. Et je me répète, je n'ai pas de bête, si qq est interéssé...

Bon Dimanche à vous

Bises

M.


End file.
